


Confession

by fullbrightness



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness
Summary: Amity Blight is coming out..to her parents.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Confession

Her stomach is in knots, and she feels as green as her dyed hair. This is it, her coming out to her parents. It should be easy, just say three words, **"I like girls."** The word Luz had used isn't one known to the Boiling Isles-' _lesbian_ '-so she isn't going to use it and confuse them further. ~~Not yet.~~

  
Wiping her sweaty palms on her dress, Amity approaches both adults. They're sitting in front of the fireplace, ­­reading; their favorite hobby ~~outside of work~~.­­ She should be able to have their full attention, since the twins are out with friends, ~~and how often does she have that?~~

It's _always_ been about her brother and sister, their accomplishments and problems, and when the youngest Blight was noticed it was typically to receive a **reprimand**. 'Why would you do that, you should know better, didn't you ask Emira what to do? No, you probably tried to do it **all by yourself** , and now you've made a big _disaster_.' 'Your brother never would have done something so _distasteful_ , honestly Amity, have you **no sense?** '  


Dual edged sword, that's the expression to describe the situation. Amity wants their attention, but only receives it when they're _disappointed_ , ~~so it makes her not want it at all.~~ With Willow she'd never had that problem, her best friend could care less about what Emira and Edric were doing, she only wanted to hang out with _**her**_.

When her parents forbade her from keeping the friendship, it'd broken her heart, but the youngest Blight couldn't refuse their demand; she was the kid and they were the grown ups, ~~and she had to stay in their good graces if possible.~~

But oh, it hurt, saying good bye to her best ~~(and only true)~~ friend. She'd kept a brave face, made up a lie, but it didn't make the end result any less _painful_ for either.

 **Weeks** she cried, faking smiles on playdates her parents set up, and the twins watched how miserable she was and tried their best to cheer her up. ~~Even they didn't dare ask about the friendship being reconsidered, however.~~

Years passed and Wilow met Gus, Amity became accustomed to _Boscha_ and their friend group, ~~going as far as to pick on the person she'd once considered her **other half**~~. She'd been awful to her, and the chances of their reunion were next to none... ** _until Luz came_**.

How much good Luz has accomplished so far in her short time here. **She put two friends back together, helped the Owl Lady feel less lonely, and gave King a playmate.**

But the best, in Amity's opinion, was _this_. Helping her understand who she is and how to say it, _**out loud**_. She couldn't do this for her, and her being here as a human wouldn't be a good idea, but she had built her courage up enough to take the leap.

Stepping forward, Amity clears her throat. "Mother, Father..." Jump right into the water, don't think about the temperature. **"I have something to tell you."**


End file.
